East of Sun, West of Moon
by Aire Magic
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a secret. His secret has something to do with Hermione? Well, Hermione is going to find out what Draco's secret is, if it's the last thing she does.
1. The First

East of Sun, West of Moon

A Harry Potter version of Twilight

AU after 5th year.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Twilight. All I own is a ton of books.

A/N: I had this idea in my head after I ended up staying up all night reading Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. After agonizing about it for two weeks I decided to make AU after 4th year. I know it's a cop out, but hopefully the action in the story will make you forgive me.

-

Chapter 1

-

Didn't We Learn About the Goblin Revolutions Already?

In Which Draco is Frustrated and Hermione is Confused

-

"Draco you're staring again. You do know that if you still haven't heard her by now you probably won't. Just let it go."

Draco Malfoy looked away from the object of his curiosity to give his best friend an annoyed look. Sitting in History of Magic, only half paying attention to Professor Binns drone on; Draco had indeed been staring again.

"I know that Blaise, but still it bothers me. Doesn't it bother you any? That you can't feel her?"

Blaise snorted. His dark amber eyes filled with amusement. "Not really, I can't feel Little Red either; I honestly don't care. They're different, accept it and move on."

"How can you say that," His silver-gray eyes showed his frustration. "Accept and move on? They're human Blaise, just like everyone else. We should be able to use our abilities on them."

"Maybe they aren't human, you ever think of that."

Both turned slightly to look behind them at Pansy who was staring out the window, boredom evident in her sky blue eyes, twirling some of her long blonde hair in her fingers absentmindedly.

"Not human, of course they're human."

"They certainly smell human enough," Blaise laughed quietly. "I bet they taste human enough too."

Draco frowned at his friend.

"Blaise..."

"I'm just joking, Dray. Relax. I know the rules and even if, I bet they wouldn't taste very good."

"A mudblood and a dirt poor muggle lover," Pansy smirked. "Definitely wouldn't taste good."

"Now now Pansy, don't be cruel. Draco doesn't like you insulting his obsession."

Draco glared at Blaise.

"Are you annoying on purpose or is that just one more ability you have that you've forgotten to tell us about?"

Blaise grinned. "I guess it's on purpose. The only the ability I have is still just empath."

Pansy rolled her eyes.

"I still wonder though why you two can't sense them. It is kind of weird."

Blaise just shrugged. Draco sighed and returned to staring at one of the few humans whose thoughts weren't clear to him; wishing that he could see inside her head. It wasn't that he really wanted to know what she was thinking. Knowing Granger even a little bit, it was probably about schoolwork or her friends. Most likely it was schoolwork though. No, he really didn't actually care what she was thinking. It just bothered him that he couldn't see whatever it was she was thinking.

-

Hermione

-

Hermione tried her hardest to concentrate on the lecture Professor Binns was giving. Even though Goblin Rebellions weren't the most captivating subject ever, it was still interesting.

But Hermione couldn't keep her concentration on the Arem the Goblin's rise to power. She was distracted by the constant stare that Draco Malfoy was giving her. Even if she didn't look his way she could tell that he was staring at her; like he always seemed to be staring at her nowadays.

It wasn't the stare that bothered Hermione. Well actually it did bother her; it just wasn't what bothered her the most. What bothered Hermione the most was that she couldn't figure out the reason as to why Malfoy would want to stare at her.

As far as she knew she hadn't done anything to him to earn the aggravated look he sometimes wore when looking her way. Harry and Ron hadn't done anything to Malfoy either, or at least anything they confessed to. Hermione believed them though; after all it was usually Malfoy who instigated their fights anyway.

Well, used to instigate. After Harry had defeated Voldemort back in 5th year, most of the Slytherins started acting at least partially decent towards the rest of the student body. Apparently they had a change of heart. And even though it had taken almost two years, every seemed to get along, more or less.

Then there were the curious glances he shot at her from time to time as if he was perplexed about something about her. Hermione didn't understand it; except for her normal exceptional grades Hermione hadn't done anything really special or anything different from usual.

Hermione ran a hand through her bushy brown hair, aggravated. Shaking her head she tried to push Malfoy out of her mind.

--

Well? How was it? I really wanna know, so review. Thanks for reading.

Tune in next for Chapter 2. In Which Friends Banter and the Cake is a Lie.


	2. The Second

East of Sun, West of Moon

A Harry Potter version of Twilight

AU after 4th/5th year.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Twilight. All I own is a ton of books.

-

Chapter 2

-

Those Bags of Blood Sure are Tricky

In Which Friends Banter and the Cake is a Lie

-

"I'm hungry."

Draco looked up from his Potions homework to glare at Blaise.

"That's the fifth time you've said that in the past ten minutes. Why don't you go hunt?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow and stared at Draco, incredulous, before replying.

"Hunt? Where exactly am I supposed to go hunt? We aren't allowed to hunt in the Forest and there isn't anywhere else. We're stuck on bagged supplies. Unless you've forgotten."

"Don't give me that look Blaise. I wasn't the one that chose the rules."

"Yeah but you're technically the leader of our pathetic little coven. You could ask Dumbledore if we could hunt in the forest. Or if we could be allowed to go somewhere that has live prey."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"We've been over this. Dumbledore doesn't want us accidentally killing off centaurs or idiotic first years that might happen to wander in and about the Forbidden Forest. If you really want to hunt I could always enchant a bag to run away from you when you try to drink it. That'll keep even you occupied easily."

Draco easily caught the book that had been launched at his head.

"Really, Blaise. How childish."

Draco threw the book back at Blaise who caught it just as easily as Draco had. Blaise gave an aggravated sigh.

"I'm going to get something to drink. You thirsty?" Draco shrugged.

"Not yet, might be soon. Make sure you bring some back for Pansy and Theo as well."

Blaise muttered something under his breath that even with heightened hearing Draco had to strain to hear.

"If you were going to complain about it, then why did you offer?" Draco asked, amused.

"You know how much Pansy always drinks. I'm going to look really noticeable coming back from the kitchens with all that."

Draco smirked.

"I would help, but you know I have leader duties and all that."

Blaise shot him a sour look.

"Bite me."

Draco laughed as Blaise stalked out the common room door.

--

"You're scared?"

Ginny raised her eyes from staring at her large slice of rich chocolate cake to look at Zabini. Zabini was staring at her, his dark eyes showing something that looked like concern. Ginny arched an eyebrow.

"Scared? Of you? Should I be?"

If Ginny wanted to be honest with herself she was possibly, somewhat, slightly concerned over her current predicament, not scared, just concerned. After all she was sitting in the Hogwarts kitchen with a none too trustworthy Slytherin, who happen to be a vampire. In this situation there was certainly room for concern. Zabini smirked a classic Slytherin smirk.

"Of course," he smiled showing off his perfectly straight, non-fanged, perfectly white teeth."I am a vampire, after all."

Ginny's second eyebrow joined the first. She snorted.

"Honestly, I don't find you scary at all. Not one bit. Sorry if I'm insulting your vampireness or something."

Zabini stared at her for a second then began laughing. '

He has a nice laugh.' Ginny thought watching him. 'I wonder why he doesn't laugh more often. Wait… What? Focus Ginny. You like Harry. That doesn't mean I can't admire someone's laugh. It does if it's a Slytherin vampire.' Ginny shook her head to clear away her strange thoughts. 'I can't believe I'm arguing with myself now. As if I weren't already messed up in the head enough.'

"Vampireness?" Blaise was grinning. "Is that even a real word? You know you're interesting, Ginny. Very interesting."

"Interesting?" Ginny questioned.

Blaise nodded his eyes full of laughter. 'He has interesting eyes, Ginny thought. 'I could've sworn they were darker, nearly black just a few minutes ago. Now they're a really pretty dark amber color. How strange.'

"You're not going to eat your cake?" Ginny focused back on Blaise who was pointing at the delicious looking slice of cake with a fork he was holding. Images of Zabini drinking blood replayed in Ginny's head. She shuddered.

"No, I'm fine thanks."

"You're disgusted by me." The laughter faded from his eyes.

"No!"Ginny protested quickly.

"Honestly?"

"Well the idea of someone drinking blood takes a while to get used to, but really I'm not disgusted. I swear."

'Why exactly do I care so much what Zabini thinks? It isn't as if I'm going to be spending any time with him beyond this one increasingly odd night. Ginny idly wondered to herself

"I think I'm beginning to like you Ginny. We should do this again sometime."

'And apparently Zabini has other plans.'

"You're interesting and you amuse me. A winning combination."

Ginny stared, wondering if she should be complimented or not.

"Don't worry I'll make sure to eat beforehand, so you won't have to lose your appetite."

Ginny was certain her level of concern had just increased.

"You want to be my friend?" Ginny asked puzzled.

"Yes." Zabini simply answered.

"Why?"

"Why not? We're old enough to be beyond house rivalry and all that. I'm certainly not evil or anything."

He gave her a hopeful look.

"And admit it, you find me intriguing." He added with an arrogant grin. Ginny grinned in reply.

'I suppose he's right and he's is certainly intriguing.' Zabini was smiling at her, amused once more.

"Alright. I suppose we can try friendship."

"Wonderful."

Zabini's smile grew in size.

"So how about next week, same time, same place. Oh, and call me Blaise from now on."

Zabini stood up and took the box that held his 'dinner'.

"Alright see you next week then, Ginny."

Ginny watched him leave, and then promptly dropped her head into her hands. 'I can't believe I just agreed to become friends with a vampire. And I didn't even get to eat any cake."

--

Well That was Ch.2. Review and tell me what you thought. In Ch.3, we'll find out why Ginny knows Blaise's secret and why she wanted cake in the first place.

Til' next time.

Chapter 3: In Which Things are Explained

Also (Making Bets With Someone Who Can See the Future is A Bad Idea.)


	3. The Third

East of Sun, West of Moon

A Harry Potter version of Twilight

AU after 4th/5th year.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Twilight. All I own is a ton of books.

-

Chapter 3

-

Seeing the Future is Incredibly Useful

In Which Some Things But Not All Are Explained

-

Hermione put down the book she was reading and glanced at the door to the Common Room. 'Where could Ginny be?' she wondered, worried. 'She should have been back at least a half an hour ago. I hope she didn't get caught by Filtch.' Hermione sighed with relief as the Common Room door opened and Ginny strolled smiling a distant look in her eyes.

"Ginny. Where have you been? You didn't get into any trouble did you?"

Ginny smiled and shook her head. "I told you it would be fine. Hermione, you worry too much."

"And you know very well that the future isn't set in stone." Hermione said.

Ginny laughed and dropped herself into a chair near Hermione. "Well something did happen that I wasn't expecting. But'll it turn out fine. More than fine. Things are going to get interesting really soon, Mione."

Hermione stared at her friend, feeling vaguely concerned. "Interesting?"

Ginny's laughter rang out through the empty Common Room once more. "I can't tell you," she said. "There's no fun in that."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't be having fun at your friend's expense." she smile betrayed the sternness in her voice. Ginny smiled, lay back in the chair she had curled up on and closed her eyes. Hermione smiled at the girl who was family to her as much as Harry and Ron."So do you get the cake?"

Ginny's eyes snapped open and she sat up with a muttered swear. "I forget to grab it! Darn, I'm going to have to start over again next month!"

"Don't you think this bet is a little silly?"

"I suppose it's a little silly. But Ron doesn't think I can do it. So I'm going to have do it, just to prove him wrong." Ginny grinned. "Plus, I already know I'm going to win."

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She was once again trying to figure out what had Ron been thinking when he made the silly bet with his younger sister. The bet was that Ginny wouldn't be able sneak down to the kitchens everyday for a month without getting caught. The cake was to be her proof that she had made it. Ginny had been at it for three months now, and Hermione was beginning to wonder if the redhead really saw herself winning the bet.

Hermione grinned. "I'm sure you'll get it next month. "

Ginny grinned back. "Thanks but it's not going to be next month. I'm going to lose on day 12. It might be the month after." Hermione grinned again then picked her book, flipping through it trying to find out where she had left off. She found her page and resumed reading, quickly losing herself to her book.

"Hermione?" Ginny voice sounded somewhat tense.

Hermione looked up from her book.

"Yes?"

"Do you think that you could fall in love with a Slytherin?"

Hermione's book dropped to the floor. "What?" Hermione stared at Ginny, her eyes wide.

"Well, er, I just saw something new, something different."

"What did you see Ginny?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you."

"Ginny, did you see yourself falling in love with a Slytherin?" Ginny gave a nervous laugh. "Yes and no."

"Ginny, you're not making any sense."

"It wasn't just me," the red-head grinned apparently accepting whatever it was she had seen. "I told you things were going to get interesting."

Hermione ignored her common sense was telling and opened her mouth to utter a simple, "explain." Hermione wasn't sure if she really wanted to know. After all, the future wasn't permanent. What could happen was constantly changing. Though knowing meant she could prevent it from happening by staying away from whoever it was she was supposed to love. Unless by trying to prevent it from happening, she actually made it happen. She sighed frustrated.

Ginny smirked. "I think that I might have to rethink my idea of not telling about the future. Your reactions are so very amusing." Hermione glared at the younger girl. Ginny shrugged nonchalantly. "Well if you really want to know, I'll tell you." Ginny waited a second before she asked, "so Hermione, how does being a Malfoy sound to you?"

Ginny broke out in laughter at Hermione's expression. "Don't look so worried, or it that shock? Whatever it is, don't be. Like you said Hermione the future isn't set in stone. So you can still not be a Malfoy."

Ginny laughed again, feeling partially bad over being amused over her friend's predicament. If Ginny wanted to be honest, she was a bit worried over whom she saw as her own future husband, but she chose to ignore her worries for now.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Ginny amusement drifted to worry as she noticed her friend's quietness. "Hermione?" Ginny however, wasn't going to receive an answer because at the moment, Hermione Granger was in shock.

=-

"Blaise! Where have you been? I'm starving."

Draco watched as Pansy latched onto Blaise's arm with a laugh. Though she laughed, Pansy wasn't joking; her normally blue eyes were dark with hunger.

"I got occupied by the something interesting." Blaise replied.

"What was so interesting that you kept us here hungry?"

Draco glanced at Theodore as he came strolling down from the dorm. Theodore wasn't showing any signs of hunger but he eyed their dinner appreciatively. Draco nodded to him before turning his attention back to Blaise.

What is so interesting?' Draco normally stayed out of his friends' minds, but at the times like this he was glad he could hear what people were thinking. Concentrating on the Blaise, Draco sifted through his thoughts trying to figure out what had caught his friend's interest.

iStay out of my head Draco. Nothing interesting to see here. Go away. /i

Draco rolled his eyes. 'Trying to keep secrets, is he. Not for long, especially not from me. "What are you hiding, Blaise?" Draco asked, which caused both Pansy and Theodore to look at Blaise expectantly. Blaise turned to glare at him.

"What part of 'Stay out of my head' do you not comprehend, Draco?"

Draco laughed smugly. "Really Blaise, we've been friends for how long now? Haven't you learned that I'm very curious? I don't believe in secrets." Draco ignored the hypocrisy of that statement. He had been known to keep secrets from his friends in many an occasion. Thankfully none of them felt it necessary to point out.

"Believe I've learned especially since your curiosity usually gets us into trouble."

Draco made a noise of indignation. "What are you talking about? When has my curiosity ever gotten us into trouble? Name one instance-"

"Last year- the Forest incident." Theodore replied quickly.

"The year before- that thing with the DA."

"Then there was-"

"Alright! I get it." Draco cut Blaise off, annoyed. "But enough about me, what's with you Blaise." Draco grinned as he listened to Blaise cursing him in his head.

"C'mon Blaise what are you hiding from us." Pansy eyes widened as a thought occurred to her. "You didn't hurt someone, did you?" The offended look that appeared on Blaise's face answered her question rather quickly.

"Do you really think that I have that little self-control?" Blaise's anger was coming off him in waves and Draco could feel his anger slowly rising. The blonde smirked to himself paying no heed to the anger that wasn't his own. "He really needs to work on that."

"That I would put our family in danger in such a manner! I haven't-" Blaise bristled at the suggestion.

"Oi! Don't get your knickers in a twist. Compared to the rest of us, you do have less self-control." Theodore came to Pansy's defense, annoyed and indignant. "Pansy's just worried about you, is all. No need to get so mad. Now would you please calm down, you're making us all angry."

Blaise let out an aggravated sigh. "I apologize, I didn't realize." Blaise took a deep breath, and Draco felt himself suddenly calm. A quick look and Pansy and Theodore told him they had calmed as well.

Pansy laughed, seemingly unaffected over their small argument. "You guys need to be more even-tempered. All this anger and stress will give you grey hairs." Laughing again, Pansy peered into the box and pulled out a cup of blood. "So we get our dinner in cups now? Much better idea than those bags. It was always hard to drink out of those things." She took three more cups out of the box and balanced them precariously, one on top the other. "Well I'm off to bed. Goodnight boys."

They stared in amazement as Pansy skipped up the stairs to the dorms all while keeping the cups from falling over. Even for a vampire it was an interesting feat to accomplish.

"How I love her."

Draco turned back to stare at Theodore who was gazing at the door Pansy had just disappeared through with silly smile adorning his face. Draco had a sudden desire to punch that smile right off his face.

Theodore and Pansy didn't normally flaunt their relationship, but when they did it was downright sickening. Declarations of love. Making kissy faces at each other. Spending every single minute together. It was enough to make a vampire want to chop his head off.

"Draco, what are you brooding about over there? Your mood just turned very unpleasant." Blaise was watching Draco, amused.

'It's Pansy and Theodore, isn't it?'

Draco glanced over at Theodore; he was occupied with warming up the cups he had taken from the box for his dinner. Looking back at Blaise, Draco rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Don't worry mate, at least we still have each other."

Draco sighed. "Excuse me; I think I'm going to go kill a first year or something."

Theo laughed. "Blaise I don't think you're helping Draco feel any better. You should stick to manipulating emotions." Blaise laughed.

"Don't you dare Blaise; I want to wallow in my sorrow." Draco grabbed a few cups from the box and stalked up the stairs.

"Well then, you have fun angsting Draco." Theo called after him with a snicker.

--

Reviews are love and awesomesauce. ~

Til' next time.

Chapter 4: In Which Blaise and Draco Talk (but not to each other.)


End file.
